RED
Character Description RED is the main antagonist in the NES Godzilla and a playable character in Lawl Liquid. Entrance RED emerges from a burning inferno, entering the battlefield. Specials Neutral Special: TV Space RED activates a TV Space, which displays a random picture. There are three pictures, each doing a different thing to the opponent. Pressing A will switch to the next picture, and B displays the picture. All three of the images’ effects last 3 seconds. Only one TV Space can be present at a time, and the picture on the screen will be displayed for 1 or 2 seconds, and afterwards the TV and picture will disappear. *Executioner - Makes the opponent depressed, causing attacks to deal less damage and movement speed to decrease. *Burning Body - Makes the opponent scared, causing the opponent’s attacks to have a slight half of half second delay, and being weakened in the process. *Bird Lady - Makes the opponent angry, causing attacks to do more damage, but making the opponent slowly gain damage as the effect goes on. Side Special: Chase Down RED’s red tribal mask space fades into view, proceeding to float forward as long as the player is holding B. Releasing B will make RED dash forward towards where the mask is, the mask bellowing RED’s signature roar as soon as he is in proximity. While RED is running he can hurt opponents, and the bellowing of the mask can stun opponents. Directional dodging or spot dodging while RED is running will make the trap portion of the mask activate early. Up Special: Winged Form RED pounces upward and lands violently in his flying, winged form. When RED lands, he can bury opponents bellow him, and can even spike some midair. Touching RED as soon as he ascends will make RED grab the opponent. Once RED is about to slam himself down on opponents, if he has grabbed an opponent, he will throw them upward. Down Special: Fish Form RED turns into his fish form, rushing forward towards the opponent. RED can quickly zoom over traps and player-created walls in this form. Pressing B while in your fish form can make you fire Spikey Mines at opponents, which grapple opponents with their spikes and then explode if a player should come in contact with them. Double tapping B on the ground just turns RED into his fish form briefly, making him fire his spikey mine in an arc. Holding B in the air or on the ground will make RED turn into his fish form, leap upwards and then slam back down, a red water coming forth from the ground as he slams down. The water itself pushes opponents back, damaging them a bit. 'FINAL SMASH: GAME OVER' RED turns into his final form. Touching RED in this state will damage you immensely. RED will proceed to summon an onslaught of red hot needles to descend upon the opponents, damaging them immensely. As well as this, he will also shoot fire out of his hands in the form of geysers. After 8 seconds, RED will finish off the opponent with his patented Fire Skull Breath, which KOs the opponents. Normals Others AAA Combo: Scratch, Scratch, Tail Swing Dash Attack: Lunges Forward Tilts Aeriels Smash Attacks Forward: Breaths a blazing fire attack made out of the souls of the damned Grabs Grab: Grabs opponent with mouth tentacle Pummel: Tentacle bites opponent Up Throw: A condor throws the opponent upward Taunts Up: *Does his signature roar* Side: *White text appears above RED saying: "RUN"* Down: “YOU ARE NOT LEAVING” Victory Options 1. *Runs into view of the camera, then roars* 2. *Flies away in winged form* 3. *Red text saying "GAME OVER" appears, as RED's face fades into view* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia *Stelle-Parallax of Lawl Hypercubed, who decided to assist DeBawcks with movesets beginning with Peacock, had a large involvement in the moveset for RED. Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonist Category:How We Rise Up Era Category:Zone Breaker Playstyled Characters